ultimate_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen Stacy
Gwen Stacy is a new student at Midtown High. Biography Midtown High Gwen was expelled from a school, but got into Midtown High because her father was George Stacy, the police captain. on her first day she shocked Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson, and Kong by explaining that Mutants are the wave of the future. The next day she saw Kong kicked Peter, and drew a knife on him in anger, and was led away. She met with her father, where Stacy angrily told her that she would have gone to jail normally. Gwen defended herself, but Stacy did not accept it. Gwen was placed back in school and apologized for drawing a knife, but still argued with Kong. She met with her father where she explained what had happened and that she was defending Peter. On senior skip day, Gwen drove Peter, Mary Jane, Liz Allen, and Kong into New York's downtown area. They ended up at a mall where they encountered the X-Men, and Gwen asked Scott Summers a bunch of questions on what it means to be a Mutant. Gwen was reinstated into school afterwards. When Sergei Kravinoff came to film, Gwen joked that he smelled like a cat. skip day, Gwen drove Peter, Mary Jane, Liz Allen, and Kong into New York's downtown area. They ended up at a mall where they encountered the X-Men, and Gwen asked Scott Summers a bunch of questions on what it means to be a Mutant. Gwen met Harry Osborn for the first time when he returned to school, and that night arrived at Peter's basement at eleven at night while he was calling Mary Jane as she had 'nowhere to go'. May Parker ended up fixing her eggs, and Stacy came over as well, and Peter eventually fell asleep. The next day Gwen hugged him in school to thank him for the help and told Mary Jane to never break up with him. She later harassed Kong after he gave his hero presentation of Frank Castle, in was in awe's of Peter's about his father. Gwen heard her mother preparing to leave her family, and cried outside in Midtown High's dumpster area. Peter ran into her and tried to console her, but had to leave. Stacy ended up dropping her off at Peter's home to stay with him and May because her mom left and Stacy had to go to a police conference. Gwen studied with Peter, but he had to leave, saying he needed to go to Mary Jane's. The next day, Mary Jane went with Gwen and Peter to Peter's house, and Gwen told the two that she heard them sneaking around at one in the morning. They saw police cars in front of Peter's house, and ran inside to see two cops who handed Gwen her father's badge. She cried in anguish, and the cops said that Spider-Man had killed her father, but only because her father saved a boy's life. Gwen needed some time alone, and May and Peter decided that she could stay with them as her mother did not want her, and that the impostor Spider-Man had been caught. Gwen cried and thanked May for letting her stay. Abilities and Traits Gwen is very smart, but is prone to emotional outbursts. She often moves between being rebellious to warm-hearted. Appearances *''Ultimate Spider-Man 14: Doctor Octopus'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 15: Confrontations'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 16: Kraven the Hunter'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 11: Spider-Man and X-Men'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 17: Taking Advantage'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 19: Piece of Work'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 22: Reflections Of...'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 23: Responsible'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special 1'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 28: Sidetracked'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 29: Stolen Identity'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 31: Black Van'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 32: Just a Guy''